Imperius Rex
Imperius Rex is the Ancient Allied Alliance and the Allied Alliance Solo Hero. The lone merman warrior from the lost civilization who is considered as urban legend wandered across the oceans, fighting ancient sea beasts and evil races dwelled from the underworld and Bermudian Aliens. Origin Born from unknown parents (possibly from Brazil), Imperius Rex was only a infant he was actually fell down into the water during the heavy storm, sailing to Western Africa. Some accounts said that he was a half-breed, half-man and half-merman and so he was thrown away to the sea. Others said that he was raised by jungle animals and then got lost into the river and then into the ocean seas. All these accounts of his origin cannot be verified. However, after his unknown birth, he found and raised by ancient civilization, far away from Atlantis, and he was named as Invictus Rex. Invictus Rex became a warrior, involving in a war against the Sharukans and fighting the arena as he became a people's champion yet soon he'll be king if he want it to but he refused to accept the king's offer because he has no royal bloodline in his vain. Suddenly, the civilization is collapsed and destroyed by a seaquake and Invictus Rex survived inside the tomb of the colosseum where he was trained there but subsequently lost his right hand when the ceiling broke apart after he escaped. Following after the seaquake, Invictus Rex was unable to save the others, even the king, and was self-imposed into exile for his failure. But before he left the broken underwater city, he was received by one of his fellow gladiator with a trident gauntlet to replace his right hand which it has become his main weapon. As he left the city, Invictus Rex is no more and he became Imperius Rex then vanished without a trace. Imperius Rex became an urban legend and a myth when the Bermudian Aliens heard the stories that he cannot be killed and slain the entire group of Bermudian warriors, even the elites. Personality Imperius Rex is a stubborn, stern, quiet, proud, powerful, respected, and coolheaded character who cares a little about his allies and all those who can be trusted truthfully. He never shy away from their blood on the floor but it's necessary for sometimes. He's also the honorable warrior with dignity and respect since his first battle with the Aquatoid-like Octopus. In that case, he's an honorable mercenary warrior. Powers and Abilities His fighting skills is Capoeria and main weapon is a trident gauntlet but he upgraded his only weapon as he can shoot his trident like a harpoon. His favorite signature grab attack is he pierced his opponent and spins him/her around with his gauntlet trident as he called this finishing technique "Bloody Hydro Whirlpool." When he uses his Aura, it gave him to increase his fighting power, defense, and speed. Inspirations * Named after Namor from Marvel Comics' catchphrase, Imperius Rex. * Modeled after Trident from Sega's Eternal Champions. Category:Database Category:Ancient Allied Alliance Category:Allied Alliance Solo Hero